


Avatar

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [813]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A psychic of sorts shows up at NCIS.





	Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/23/2001 for the word [avatar](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/23/avatar).
> 
> avatar  
> The incarnation of a deity -- chiefly associated in Hinduism with the incarnations of Vishnu.  
> An embodiment, as of a quality, concept,philosophy, or tradition; an archetype.  
> A temporary manifestation or aspect of a continuing entity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #461 Dressing up.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Avatar

The MCRT eyed the woman with suspicion. She was babbling about being visited by an avatar who had showed her a bomb on a Navy ship. Apparently, she'd come to NCIS to get them to stop the ship from being blown up.

She didn't seem to have any useful information and Gibbs wasn't even sure she was a credible witness, but Vance had insisted they humor her. Gibbs had paired her with DiNozzo and McGee to see if they could even figure out which ship it might be.

From the groans and curses, Gibbs suspected they weren't having any luck. He was tempted to pass her off to Abby who had dressed up as a witch for Halloween today.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
